Brother Dearest
by Emy917
Summary: Jay finds his brother, Ved, on The Island. The excitement and happiness fades away quickly when Ved treats his older brother with lack of respect and disgust. CHAPTER 2 PART 1
1. Chapter 1

**Brother Dearest**

**The Tribe **

**Emy917**

**Summary: Jay finds his brother, Ved, on The Island. The excitement and happiness fades away quickly when Ved treats his older brother with lack of respect and disgust.**

**Chapter One: All Aboard**

_The Mall Rats are on the boat, 15 days in, knowing there are more days to come... _

"I think we may have a problem," said the owner of the boat, in an unsure tone.

"What do you mean a problem? What's happening? Is there something wrong?" a worried Jay asked. There were children on the boat; if anything happened to them he would never forgive himself. So as soon as the boat owner told him that the food supply was running out, he stood up and got in to his commander mode.

"Okay, then we'll need to stop on an island to get more food. Hopefully they will be inhabitants where ever we stop. They can help us out. Who knows, that might even be our new home."

"Well, I don't think it's such a great idea to stop in to an inhabited island, what if the people don't want us there? They'll fight for their land, Jay," snorted Amber out loud, in an obvious tone, embarrassing Jay in front of everyone on the boat.

This was starting to annoy Jay ever since the second day on the boat. _She_ was starting to annoy him. Maybe it was the fact that she was cranky, tired, fed unwell, whatever the situation was, it wasn't making everyone else's life better at the moment.

As she turned around, he glared darkly at her. Jay shook his head with a roll of the eyes and gave a deep sigh.

"Amber," he said stern fully. "I don't think it's the best time to be negative," he finished as she turned around. Amber gave him a heart broken look, which for some odd reason, did not affect Jay.

"You're attitude isn't helping anyone." He continued speaking to her like if she was just, some person, not his lover.

Everyone had to sleep on the floor of the boat. Water would constantly splash in during their sleep and Jay would wake up to people yelping and yelling random things. Of course, Lex's "random things" would always make him laugh (Lex being the pervert that he is.)

One night, he woke up to Brady crying. That was the night that Amber died.


	2. Part 1 Happy Family

_Previous Chapter: "One night, he woke up to Brady crying. That was the night that Amber died."_

**Chapter Two: PART I – Happy Family**

He first woke up to a child's cry. It was Brady.

Jay sighed and stood up. It had taken him a long time to fall asleep for he was thinking about Amber. The way she acted. The way _he _had acted towards her. After a couple of hours of thought, he had decided to apologize to her in the morning and her glowing smile would make all his problems go away. He thought.

Yet, when he woke up, he wasn't thinking of Amber. The first thought that crossed his mind was that if Brady was okay.

He walked towards Trudy, trying his best not to wake up the others, knowing that Brady would be somewhere near her. His eyes wandered around, and he had found her. Brady was bawling with one of her upper limbs slightly raised. He picked the child up in to his arms. She had her small red face at his chest, waving her arm around franticly.

Jay softly grabbed her delicate little wrist and saw that her hand was bleeding. Apparently, she had cut herself, most probably with a nail from the floor of the boat, while moving in her sleep.

"It's alright Brady, uncle Jay will make it stop." Her cries had become a bit quieter, which calmed him. He carried her over to the small cupboard that the boat owner had filled up with "necessary" items. Knifes, pain killers, box cutters, condoms, pregnancy tests, nappies, toilet paper, and what he was looking for, bandages.

Unfortunately, there was no rubbing alcohol, plenty of the other kind to avoid for her to get an infection. But what could he do? He didn't know where in the hell he was almost sure that nobody else knew either. Obviously the other people on the boat were oblivious to the fact that the boat owner wasn't going any where in specific, most probably because he was drunk most of the time, other wise the Mall Rats would be rushing to reach their destination. Even impulsive Lex wasn't asking threatening the boat owner when or where they would be arriving. Maybe it was because he knew there was no answer.

Jay wrapped the bandaging around Brady's bleeding hand tightly. She squirmed around a couple of times but in general she was good about it. She's strong. Just like her mother. He sighed out a soft 'hmph', bringing himself back to reality, ridding his mind of Trudy. Then, thoughts of Amber filled his head once again. He picked up Brady again and looked around for Amber. He walked, searching for her body, his body and his mind wandering everywhere. After 2 or 3 corners, Jay began to get worried.

"Amber…" He whispered around. Looking for her was difficult.

"Amber..." He said a bit louder. He began to panic. What if he had caused her to do something to herself?

"Amber!" He cried. He heard a woman's voice.

"Jay?" He walked toward the front part of the boat and he sighed in relief as he saw Amber sitting down grabbing on to the rusted rails that 'protected' people from falling off.

"Amber! I'm sorry about today, okay? We really need to talk. I was frightened, I didn't find you with the other, and what are you doing here all by yourself? Some thing could happen while you're alone and-"

"Jay, calm down. I just came to get some fresh air and thinking time." Amber smiled out. She stared at Brady in Jay's arms, which seemed to be asleep.

"What are you doing with her?" Amber asked him.

"She was crying because she was hurt and I had woken up to her." He explained.

"Where was Trudy?"

"She was asleep, but I didn't want to wake her up. I wasn't in a mood to communicate with anyone."

"Oh…well, I can take Brady, I'll make sure she gets to sleep safe and you can go then…"

"No, Amber. I didn't mean you; actually you're the person that I _want _to talk to." Amber took Brady from Jay's arms, anyways, just to caress her. Baby Bray was peacefully sleeping in what seemed like the only bed there. Lex had harassed the boat owner in to giving it up. Although- it wasn't just for the baby that he did it. Lex had mumbled of how 'the little twerp wouldn't shut up.'

"She's so beautiful Jay, hopefully Bray will turn out as healthy as her."

"Amber please, we have to talk I can't keep on like this. I… love you and I need you." He released.

"Jay," Amber sighed. "Look, I'm sorry about today, I… I just don't…"

"Amber, it's okay, it's me wh-"

"No Jay, it was me. I'm just so stressed right now. I can't believe I acted like that, it was like if I forgot how I felt about you. I-I don't know, it's like I'm breaking down. I can't be in these conditions."

"Listen to me, I'm sure that everyone here feels somewhat like that, I think it's the same reason I flipped on you. And if you think for one second that my actions today show I really care for you. I'm sorry. They weren't. I would never harm you in anyway-ever. I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

Jay now had Amber in his arms. Although Brady was not their child, they looked like a family. A happy family. They stayed that way for a while and suddenly Jay chuckled.

"Can you believe all we've been through? It's…amazing."

"Yes, and right now I'm the happiest I've ever been." Amber sighed out with a smile.

-

Trudy woke up with no Brady around her. He head shop up looking for her daughter. Unlike Jay, she did not wait to be frantic.

"Brady? Brady!"


	3. IMPORTANT AN

_IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE:_

I did not like the way I wrote chapter two, part one. I wrote it with too much fluff, and to be honest it annoyed me. I usually do not write like this but the day I wrote it I wasn't really set to writing. The end of the chapter will be changed soon. If you noticed, my characters were first very hardcore and then turned soft all of the sudden. I need to write a place in between, otherwise my story will look like trash, in my eyes, and in many of my other fans who are familiar with my writing style as well. Part 2 of chapter 2 will probably be up before it.

And as you can tell, this is going to be a long story. 15 chapters minimum. I keep my chapter short for my readers won't have to scroll through an 8 page chapter looking for a part. Also, making my chapters short allow me to update sooner. So if you wondered before, this was all to the advantage of the readers.

Thank you for taking the time to read this, helping you better understand my writing process and what to expect further in my writing.

-Emy917


End file.
